A new life
by whitney5678
Summary: legolas dies in the battle of the ring. He is reborn in a certain girls world. their path cross.she is unwilling to fall in love after what happened to her mother.Alternative Universe. tell me what you think.
1. re born and waking up

Chapter 1. Born In Tokyo Hospitaltime 9:45 Am.date January 12, 1989

A woman with blonde hair could be heard screaming as she gave birth. A cry was heard. "It's a boy." The doctor said. "What would you like to name him?" "Legolas." The woman answered "Nurse, take the baby away." The doctor said handing the woman the baby.

The next room over time 9:45 A.M Jan.12 1989

A woman with silver hair screamed as she was giving birth. A cry was heard. "It's a girl." "What would you like to name her?" the doctor asked "Serenity." The proud mother answered. " Nurse take this one away." The doctor said handing her the baby. Time gates

" It has begun." Fate stated(SAILOR PLUTO/ Setsuna)

(AN: good job to those that figured it out. Nice try to the people who guessed.)

"Yes, are you sure about this?" Destiny questioned (Sailor Saturn/Hotaru)

"I'm positive." Pluto answered

Tokyo 16 years later time: 6:00AM year: 2005

"Serena wake up" her mother yelled from the kitchen. (An: Serena is short for Serenity)

The young woman rolled out of bed. Her long silver tresses drag on the floor.

Serena's POV

I dragged my self to my bathroom and put my hair up in a high bun and took her pajamas off and stepped in the shower. After about 20 minutes I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to my closet. I grabbed a mini skirt with silver glitter on it and placed it over my underwear. I then placed on a v-neck light blue shirt that hit to about my chest. I strode into the bathroom and let my hair down.

I then brushed it and placed it on top of my head in a long ponytail. I then grabbed cherry flavored lip-gloss and placed it on my lips followed by silver eye shadow on my eyes. I then went to my closet and grabbed a pair of white tennis shoes. I grabbed my backpack (light blue) placed it on my back and hurried down the stairs. My mother greeted me.

" Good morning dear."

" Morning mom." I replied.

" Hurry up you need to go to school."

" I know." I ate my breakfast and left the house.

" Bye mom."

"Bye Serena" I headed down the steps of my front door and walked down the sidewalk making my way to school. I stopped off at a couple of my friend's house. The first one was right next store to me. I walked up to the door and knocked. A woman with long blonde hair answered,

"Hello Serena, I'll tell him your here." She said as the mother of my friend went up stairs to get her son. I waited on the doorstep.

Legolas's Pov

BEEP..BEEP.. BEEP.. Slam. Was the sound of my alarm clock as I slammed my hand on the clock. I rolled out of my bed and went to my bathroom, removed my boxers and stepped in the shower. I got out 10 minutes after. I grabbed a pair of jeans with a chain hooked to the belt loop. I then grabbed a dark blue shirt and slipped it on. I then grabbed a pair of shoes and placed them on. I grabbed my black backpack and was about to make sure I did not forget something until my mom called me from down stairs

"Legolas, Serena's here." I rushed down the stairs and to the kitchen, quickly grabbing something for breakfast. I went to the front door and was welcomed with a took you long enough look. I smiled at my long time friend.

"Sorry I woke up a little late."

"come on then" I heard her say as she dragged me down the street.


	2. Chp1b on the Way to school

AN: I have decided to continue. I thought it would have been mean if I left you hanging. Thank you once again for all the kind reviews. I also appreciate the constructive criticism. On with the story. Oh one more thing the inner and two of the outers will be in this fic also..  
  
Chapter 1b. On the way to school.  
************Legolas POV***********  
  
I walked along side my friend who I have known for years. We now are making our way to one of the many houses of our friends. I looked around me and saw that we were out on the doorstep of one of our friend's houses. My mind wandered, as I looked Serena over to see what she was wearing. Nice outfit I thought as I took in the site. "Do you want to knock or should I?" I heard Serena ask me. Bringing me out of my thoughts. " Uh. You knock." I replied as I blushed and looked away. "Okay, are you feeling okay?" she asked placing a hand on my head. She knocked and I just stood there. Lita's mum answered the door. She was a tall woman with long dark brown hair and green eyes. " Hello nice to see you two again. How was your summer?" she replied. "It was great. Thanks for asking." I replied. Serena replied with a "Fine thank you. Will Lita be down in a minute, we need to hurry up and go pick up our other friends." "Yes, one second. Lita your friends are here." Her mum yelled. " Coming, one sec guys." She yelled. "Okay" we both said. I heard a set of feet running up stairs, followed by her running down the stairs. " Sorry I kept you guys waiting," She said. I saw that she was wearing a pair of kakhi pants with a long sleeve round neck shirt. Her dark green backpack was slung over her shoulder. She wore a pair of black boots to complete the outfit. "Are you ready to go now?" I heard Serena ask. "Yeah, bye mom," She said, as the three of us walked out the door. "We thought you were going to take forever," Serena said. *************Serena's POV************  
We walked a few blocks more until we reached Amy's house. We were relieved to see her outside in stead of having to go in to her house. " Hey guys" she said as she greeted us. " Hey Amy," we all replied. Amy wore a long jean skirt with a blue tank top. "Well come on then we don't want to be late for school." She said. We all sighed and walked down the street to Mina's house. We were once again relieved to see Mina out side her house. "Hey Mina." I said "Hey" was her greeting. " Ready to go?" Lita asked " Yep." She replied " Oh yeah guys, we don't have to go pick Rae up she said she'd meet us at school." Mina said. " Great." I said off to school we go.  
We finally arrived at Juban high. We al went to our lockers and headed to homeroom.  
  
AN: Well tell me what you think. Also the 4 generals will be in this fic and Darien*GAGH*. 


	3. Cnp2 A Fight,a crush,and a plan

An: Sorry I have not updated in a while I had my exams and Isees. Thanks to all who reviewed. 'thoughts' "dialouge" ******character pov's******  
  
***********************Lockers 8:00 am. Serenity's Pov ******************  
I smiled as I saw Rae by her locker. "It took you guys long enough god." She was fuming. "Sorry I woke up late." I said with a sheepish smile. "That's okay come on guys we have to go to Homeroom." Ami said. I turnt around to see Ami, Legolas, Lita, and Mina standing there. We were just about to leave but my boyfriend and the others came over. "Hey babe." Jake said (Jedite) as he pulled her into a kiss "Hey." She replied breathless. "Mina." Said Mathew (Malachite) he took her into his arms and passionately kissed her, his hands roam her body. "Ugh get a room." I said. I smirked as Ami's boyfriend Zach (Zoisite) came up behind her. She jumped when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. "Miss Me." he said She just smiled and nodded her head. As he gave her a gentle kiss. "Lita." Said Nathan (Nephrite). She turnt around and walked into his outstretched arms. She was the one to kiss her boyfriend. I looked around but was surprised to not see my boyfriend, Mamarou. (Darien) A pair of strong arms lifted me off of the ground. I was gently turnt around to stare into a pair of midnight blue eyes. "Hey." I said as I went up to kiss him. I felt his arm trying to snake up my top as we kissed. I tried to pull back but could not. Darien was interrupted by a voice clearing his throat. **************************Legolase's Pov***********************  
I did not mind her friends kissing their boyfriends. I just smiled as I watched each girl. That was until I saw Serena lifted off of the ground and kissing her boyfriend. I thought okay what ever. Until his hand started to go up her top disregarding her protest he held on tighter to her small waist. That was it. I would have punched him but he had her in his arms. So I cleared my throat. He did not stop. I then said "Can't you see she doesn't like you putting your hand up her top?" I did not care that my voice was raised. He stopped then and looked at me. "What did you say?" His eyes flashed for an instant. He then put her down and walked towards me. "I said can't you see she does not want your hand up her top." "She is my girlfriend and I will do what ever I want with her." "Not while I stand here watching." He walked closer to me. He pulled back his arm and swung it forward fist balled. I ducked at the last minute. I did not notice that his foot kicked out towards my knees. So I fell. I saw his leg swing back as he prepared to kick me in the face. "Mamarou stop it right now." I heard Serena say as she knelt down to check if I was all right. "Get out of my way right now Serenity." He said in an enraged voice. "No, I won't let you hurt him." She replied as she raised her head. "Then I'll move you myself," he said as he raised his hand to slap her. She just sat there. "Hit her, Mamarou, and we will become your enemy." I heard Lita say as she walked away from her boyfriend. He looked at each of us then turnt and briskly walked away. She laid back on me. *************************Serenity's Pov********************************  
I fell back against Legolas. I can't believe he got so worked up. I turnt around to look into the eyes of Legolas. "Are you all right?" I asked. Looking into his eyes to make sure that he was not lying. I never noticed that he had sky blue eyes. He was staring straight back. "Yeah. Are you okay?" he said as he lifted his hand to examine my arms. My heart beat quickened. "Yes." "As much as we all love the romance we have to go to class." Mina said We both blushed and looked away from each other. "Okay what time is it?" Legolas asked "It is 8:10 am. Homeroom starts in 5 minutes." Ami replied. Legolas got up and then turnt around to help me up offering me his hand. I grasped his hand and then we all walked to class. *************************Homeroom********************************* Legolas's Pov  
I walked in to homeroom Serenity at my heals and looked around the room. My eyes stopped on a figure with dark hair and blue eyes. I stood there staring. God she's gorgeous. The girl lifted her head and looked at me she gave me a smile and came over. "Hi, my name is Selen." She said as I shook her hand. "Legolas, nice to meet you." I said as I shook her hand. I looked at what she was wearing hipster jeans with an olive green top that stopped an inch above her waistband. She looked hot is all I can say. I saw that she was looking me over.  
I was interrupted by a voice, "Umm Legolas you're blocking the door way." I turt around to see Serenity looking at me with an odd look. "Sorry." I said as I moved away from the door. *************************Serenity's Pov***************************  
'Who was that girl he was talking to? What's so special about her? Am I jealous? No, can't be I have Mamarou. But still I've never seen him look at a girl like that. I think Mina and I need to play matchmaker.' I walked over to Mina. "Hey Mina check out that girl. Legolas is actually flirting with someone." Mina looked at me then looked over. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her. "That depends. Serenity you're not jealous? Are you?" Mina asked me. "What me jealous? Of course not." I guess I said that a little too loud because the room got silent and everyone looked at me. I gave a little laugh. **********************Mina's Pov******************************  
'She says she's not jealous but she is. I saw the look in her eyes she was hurt. She says she does not like him but she does. I can tell I am of course the goddess of love.' "Course you're not Sere." I said with a raised eyebrow. "I am not jealous. I swear." Her voice got a little higher than. "You want to get him hooked up with someone so you won't try to fall for him? Am I right?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. She started to pale a little. 'I hit the nail on the head perfectly. Points for me' "Fine I'll help you. Happy now?" I said. My reply was her jumping on me with a repeated "Thank you thank you thank you." The bell for homeroom rang.  
  
An: Tell me what you think. Do I have the right name for the generals? Well bye. Review please. 


	4. author note

AN: K SO Since my laptop had a little problem, uploading a new fic, you all have to go to to read it. It's a Pretear one. If you don't know what that is please read it anyway. I'd really appreciate the feed back. My fic is alternative Universe. It is pg-13. romance/alternative universe. here is the summary:

It was a rainy day. she made a friend. But also lost something dear. Now her cousin has to help her pick up the peices. Can his friend help her along the way?

my username is lovegoddess567 thanks to all who read it. this will eventually be uploaded on 


End file.
